


If You Kissed Me Now

by thekeybladetomyheart (ObsessedMuch)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Songfic, Sora trying to be seductive, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedMuch/pseuds/thekeybladetomyheart
Summary: Riku really hates "Last Christmas," even when Sora tries to change his mind with a special performance





	If You Kissed Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt that I came across on Tumblr. Here's the link to the original post: http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/167520010262/person-a-last-christmas-i-gave-you-my-heart-but

_Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_. As Riku opened the door to the house he shared with Sora and Kairi, the saccharine-sweet melody of his least favorite Christmas song echoed through the foyer. He groaned, closing the door behind him and slumping against it. For a moment, he considered leaving. Unfortunately, their door was seriously in need of some oil in the hinges, and he knew both of his significant others must have heard him come in. So, there was nothing to do but face the music. Literally.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes. I’m hiding from you and your soul of ice_. Following the source of the music led him straight to the living room. He turned the corner to see Kairi sitting on the couch, giggling as she watched their boyfriend dance around the room like the dork he was. Sora loved Christmas music, and he had stacks of CDs full of it. The CD player they kept on the shelf near the TV was currently playing one such CD rather loudly, which explained why he’d heard it so clearly from the front door. However, now that he was in the room with them, Riku could hear that Sora was also singing along with the unbelievably upbeat tune.

“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away.” As he sang, Sora danced over to the couch where Kairi was sitting as if he was serenading her. The action just seemed to make her giggle even harder.

“This year, to save me from tears,” Sora continued, grabbing Kairi’s hand, “I’ll give it to someone special.” Kairi’s cheeks were just the slightest bit flushed from the attention, and the color only deepened when Sora leaned over and kissed her hand gently. Riku leaned up against the doorway, before finally deciding to interrupt.

“You do realize that it’s still November, right?” At the sound of his voice, Sora and Kairi both startled. Well, maybe they hadn’t heard him come in, then. Sora recovered first, flashing him a bright grin.

“Sure it is. We’re just getting a head start on being in the Christmas spirit.” He didn’t even bother to pause the music as he spoke, so Riku almost couldn’t understand him. But once he registered what Sora had said, he just rolled his eyes.

“Somehow I doubt that you two need any help getting in the Christmas spirit. And you definitely don’t need help from this awful song.” He folded his arms, gritting his teeth just a little when no one stopped the music.

“Aww, come on Riku. What’s wrong with this song?” Sora’s eyes lit up with a strange light, and he started walking over to Riku. That was all the warning he got before Sora was singing again, eyes locked with his.

“A face on a lover with a fire in his heart.” It looked like Sora was trying to be seductive, based on the exaggerated sway in his walk. But Riku just had to bite back a laugh at how ridiculous he looked. “A man under cover but you tore him apart.”

Finally, Sora was standing right in front of him. When Riku tried to back up a little, Sora just threw his arms around the taller man’s neck and dragged him in so that their faces were almost touching. He whispered the last lines of the song against Riku’s lips. “Maybe next year, I’ll give it to someone, I’ll give it to someone special.” After the song ended, he just froze with his lips tantalizingly close to Riku’s. They simply stood there for a few breaths.

Miraculously, Riku managed to hold back the laughter that had been threatening since Sora had given him that look. He managed to pull back enough for the younger man to see him raise one eyebrow, face carefully blank. “If your plan was to get laid, using that song was the worst possible idea you could have had.”

Sora just groaned, letting his head fall softly against Riku’s collarbone. He didn’t bother to lower his arms, and so Riku got a face full of unruly brown hair. Kairi started laughing in earnest on the couch, so much so that he started to worry she might laugh herself right off of it. “Where’s your Christmas spirit? This song is a total classic.”

“I said it already, but I’m going to say it again: It’s still November. Talk to me about Christmas spirit once we actually get through Thanksgiving dinner with our families.” A loud thump from the vicinity of the couch told him that Kairi had finally lost her battle with gravity. He could still hear her laughter bubbling up from the floor, however, so the fall hadn’t dampened her exuberance.

His lips tilted up in a slight smile, and he pressed a soft kiss into Sora’s hair. “Come on, we’d better help the little hyena up off the ground before she ends up with rug burn from all that rolling around.” That earned a laugh from Sora, and an affronted look from Kairi, whose head shot up from the other side of the coffee table.

“I’m not a hyena. And I’m not little,” she protested, though she still had a slight smile on her face.

“Whatever you say, Princess,” Sora replied as he walked over to her and stuck out a hand to help her up. She frowned at him and narrowed her eyes, and before he could react, she used his extended hand to pull him onto the ground next to her.

At Sora’s offended squawk, Riku let out a chuckle of his own and crossed over the room to pick them both up. And if he managed to lose his balance for a second and somehow hit the stop button on the CD player with his outstretched hand as he passed it, well…accidents happen. Plus, it was really too early for Christmas music.

 


End file.
